The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Classes
Overview This section is to elaborate on each and every class. However, this section does not have builds. To find builds, please visit the builds section of the guide. Boxer Overview of the Brutal Brawler The Boxer has the fastest attack speed out of all the classes and a very high DPS (damage per second). However, like a melee character, it has the lowest range and gets hit a lot. Because of that, Boxers have an very high amount of LP. With Vampire's Card, Sonic Knuckle, and lots of STR, he can be very durable from all his healing, being able to tackle groups of enemies well outside his weight class. Pros and Cons Pros *Incredible attack speed *Good mob damage with Sonic Punch/Knuckle/Claw/Cestus *Versatile at combating both strong individual enemies and mobs *Can regenerate a massive load of health with the Vampire's Card or ONIGIRI's Card *High LP Cons *Very low range *Gets hit a whole lot because it's at the front of the party AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 2/5 (Can't mob effectively without Sonic Glove, which isn't available yet) Seaside/Submarine: 3.5 Desert: 4.5/5 Snowfield: 4/5 (Enemies start getting more specialised at this point) Hell: 5/5 Support 5/5 - ONIGIRI's Card can supply onigiris for the entire team, not just keeping him alive, but the whole team. The Boxer is the best user of the ONIGIRI's card due to its fast attack rate and splash damage with Sonic Punch/Knuckle/Claw/Cestus will result in the maximum amount of hits and chances for onigiris to drop. Damage 5/5 (Spark/Needle can attain the highest DPS in the game) 2/5 (Sonic Claw in the late game - Physical attacks with no Magic attack have become weaker in relation to later enemies with higher LP - Use this build for survivability primarily.) Mob Damage -Depends on Weapon- 5/5 (Sonic Punch/Knuckle/Claw/Cestus) or 2/5 (MP build Fire Punch/Claw/Knuckle/Cestus) or 3.5/5 (Charge Punch with 150 MAG) Survivability - Depends on build. High LP ONIGIRI's Card users or high damage Sonic users with Vampire's Card can get 5/5 provided the situation allows their abilities to manifest. Otherwise for damage builds like the Spark/Needle type, 2/5 since they're the primary target of enemies due to their short range and lower health, with little to fall back on in defence. Range 1/5 (All gloves are of 15 range) Gladiator Overview of the Fearless Warrior The gladiator, like the Boxer and Whipper, has a lot of LP and relatively low range. This class is mainly designed for stages with a whole ton of enemies. It mobs very efficiently because it deals the same amount of damage on each enemy as for 1v1. Later on, with a high amount of MAG and Lightsaber 2 and 4, the gladiator has a very good DPS. Ups and Downs Pros *Decent mobbing ability *Semi-high DPS with Lightsaber or Blade 5 Cons *Low range (although it can be increased, it takes away from your damage) *Gets hit a lot AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 3/5 Seaside/Submarine: 4/5 Desert: 4/5 Snowfield: 4/5 Hell: 4/5 Helpfulness 4/5 Damage 2/5 Mob Damage 4/5 Survivability 5/5 Range 2/5 Sniper Overview of the Long-Ranged Sharpshooter A beginner should always have at least one of these in their party. Snipers are very helpful with defeating tough bosses such as Castle, Seaside 2, Submarine Shrine and more. With Sept Shot 5, Quint Shot 3 or Triple Shot 1, they can achieve the highest range in the game. Poison arrows are extremely effective in both the normal game and VS Mode, and useful for defeating bosses. Physical arrows are tough too, especially with lots of bullets. Ups and Downs Pros *Huge range *Can outrange most bosses *Poison arrows extremely powerful in VS Mode *Semi-high DPS with regular arrows Cons *Poor mobbing ability, until you obtain fire weapons like the Double Fire and the Double Flame bows (And even then, they're tough to use thanks to their arc) *Certain arrows may miss because they fly in an arc shape *Generally likes to fail when it comes to Cavern stages, thanks to the more intricate landscape AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 4/5 Seaside/Submarine: 4/5 Desert: 3/5 Snowfield: 4/5 Hell: 4/5 Helpfulness 5/5 Damage 4/5 Mob Damage 2/5 Survivability 4/5 (due to long range) Range 5/5 Magician Overview of the Mystical Wizard Magicians can be an attack class or a support class because they have a variety of different weapons. Fire weapons are very good in dealing with mobs. Thunder weapons deal a high amount of damage to usually on one enemy, but normally have 1 for minimum damage. Freeze and Ice type weapons are usually used for support in slowing down a boss/enemy's attacks in order to help the party survive longer, but can deal high damage too. Ice and sometimes Freeze weapons can be crucial in defeating a difficult boss. Ups and Downs Pros *Decent mob damage with fire *Decent single damage with thunder (especially thunder spear 4) *Ice weapons are very effective against bosses to slow down their attacks *Good Variety of weapons (No two do exactly the same thing) Cons *Low LP, so Magicians may die a lot *No strong Physical type weapons, so enemies resistant to all elemental attacks (like the Red Boss Roundhead Copter) will be extremely problematic. AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 4/5 Seaside/Submarine: 4/5 Desert: 4/5 Snowfield: 4/5 Hell: 5/5 Helpfulness 5/5 Damage 4/5 Mob Damage 4/5 Survivability 3/5 Range 4/5 Priest Overview of the Holy Supporter Priests are a support class (except for those 4 priest parties). Instead of dealing heavy damage, they increase the attack and defense of all the other characters. They are almost useless in the beginning, but as the team levels up higher and the SP is invested more into the stat the player wishes to invest, they show up as a HUGE difference in the damage and defense of the other characters. Ups and Downs Pros *Can double the damage of party members late in the game *Defense aura is useful against tough bosses that deal high damage Cons *Near the front of your party so may get hit a lot *Extremely low damage *Defense aura only lowers damage from physical attacks, so enemies that have elemental attacks nullify this. AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 1/5 Seaside/Submarine: 3/5 Desert: 4/5 Snowfield: 4/5 Hell: 5/5 Helpfulness 5/5 Damage 1/5 Mob Damage 3/5 Survivability 3/5 Range 4/5 Gunner Overview of the Heavy Blaster Considered as an advanced version of the Sniper. They are generally very strong, but all of their guns (except the starting gun) costs money to shoot. They cannot increase their range by their stat, but their range is not bad at all. But don't mind that, they can still be deadly in late game. Ups and Downs Pros *Incredibly high damage *Good range Cons *Costs money to shoot bullets *Can be a huge money waster if it crashes into a wall *Poor elemental coverage. Only has access to three elemental types (Physical, Fire, Thunder) AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 1/5 Seaside/Submarine: 2/5 Desert: 3/5 Snowfield: 4/5 Hell: 5/5 Helpfulness 4/5 Damage 5/5 Mob Damage 4/5 Survivability 3/5 Range 4/5 Whipper Overview of the Barbed Lasher Whipper can be a very powerful class. Their weapons have normally low physical damage but lots of magical damage. The problem is, however, that most of its weapons have very high MP requirements. Still, the Whipper can be a deadly class during late game. With a team of 3 or 4 whippers, it can wipe out most stages and bosses in seconds. Ups and Downs Pros *Deadly magic attacks *Stone Flail has decent single damage Cons *Low range (athough its the highest range melee class) *Gets hit a lot because it is at the front of your party *High MP requirements AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 2/5 Seaside/Submarine: 2/5 Desert: 3/5 Snowfield: 3/5 Hell: 3/5 Helpfulness 4/5 Damage 4/5 Mob Damage 4/5 Survivability 3/5 Range: 2/5 Angel Overview of the Divine Hero Angels normally have extremely high MP costs for weapons. However, since they can shoot several rings at a time and the rings hit the enemy twice, it shouldn't be hard to achieve these MP costs. The worst thing about Angels is that the rings must come back to the Angel before being thrown again. The speed of the rings are slower than you think because it does not get any influences from AGI or range; there are no ways to increase the speed of the rings. Therefore, Angels get the least benefits from the Quick's Card (Unless at 60 or 100 DEX, because normally the first ring returns before the fourth/fifth is thrown). If you use long ranged weapons such as Long Ring and Long Circle and/or use the Catapult's Card to increase the range, the ring will spend more time on coming back to the Angel. That will delay the next attack. The good thing about that is that in mobs, the rings are able to go through terrain and enemies and hit more than one. Ups and Downs Pros *Does great damage *Hits multiple enemies *Can shoot multiple rings *High LP *All rings pierce *Can hit the same enemy twice per attack Cons *Ring needs to come back before it is thrown again *Has low range AP Distribution Ratings Grasslands: 3/5 Seaside/Submarine: 3/5 Desert: 4/5 Snowfield: 4/5 Hell: 4/5 Helpfulness 4/5 Damage 5/5 Mob Damage 4/5 Survivability 4/5 Range 3/5 Category:Stick Ranger guides